


All I want for Christmas is you.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements, kitten!Harry, kitten!Zayn, puppy!Liam, puppy!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non era più sicuro che fosse poi così strano il fatto che un ibrido di cane potesse perdere la testa per un ibrido di gatto, come gli avevano raccontato fin da bambino, soprattutto non dopo che le sue orecchie stavano continuando a vibrargli in quella maniera piuttosto bizzarra. Poteva però sostenere anche il contrario?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you.

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: Prima che ve lo chiediate, si tratta di una kitten!Zayn/puppy!Liam, con accenni kitten!Harry/puppy!Louis. C’è anche la partecipazione straordinaria di Niall, fortunatamente in versione umana e non in quella di ibrido.  
> Per tutto il resto, ci sentiamo alla fine della OS. :)

Liam si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle. Come tutti gli altri giorni dell’anno, era uscito quando il sole stava ancora sorgendo ed era tornato quando ormai era notte. A forza di vivere in quella maniera, aveva anche perso la cognizione reale del tempo, ormai. Si tolse il cappotto grigio e lo mise ordinatamente sull’attaccapanni di fianco all’entrata. Fece la stessa cosa anche con cappello e sciarpa. Andò in camera da letto e cambiò le scarpe – alquanto scomode, tra l’altro – che aveva portato per tutta la giornata, con un paio di morbide e calde pantofole. Poi si trascinò verso il salotto, dal quale proveniva il vociare tipico della televisione accesa. Arrivato sulla soglia della stanza, scoprì che Zayn era acciambellato sul divano e che stava dormendo. Tra i suoi capelli neri spuntavano due orecchie bianche da gatto. Con un sorriso dolce sul volto stanco, si avvicinò al divano e ci si sedette sopra, facendo attenzione a non svegliare il moro per nessun motivo al mondo. Si voltò in direzione di quest’ultimo e, per un po’, lo osservò. Gli piaceva osservarlo mentre dormiva, perché sul suo volto si disegnava un’espressione di assoluta serenità che donava al castano la sensazione di essere in pace con il resto del mondo.

Solo dopo qualche minuto di permanenza nella stanza, si accorse della confusione che vi regnava: scatoloni su scatoloni da ogni parte. Da alcuni di essi, aperti, sbucavano decorazioni e luci natalizie. Portò, istintivamente, una mano tra i capelli castani e si grattò una delle due orecchie da cane – che aveva sempre avuto fin da bambino – , confuso. Insomma, quanti giorni mancavano ancora a Natale?

 

***

 

_Ancora pochi minuti e, sul quel maledetto divano, Liam ci si sarebbe addormentato. Non aveva mai partecipato ad una festa così noiosa, poco ma sicuro. La colpa di quel flop però, non si poteva di certo attribuire ad Harry, visto che quest’ultimo aveva passato le ultime settimane della sua vita ad organizzare la festa nei minimi particolari. Se doveva essere attribuita a qualcuno, la colpa andava a tutti quegli stronzi – era brutto definirli così, ma era l’unico modo in cui potevano essere definiti – che avevano detto che ci sarebbero stati e che, invece, avevano finito per dare buca._

_« Non organizzerò mai più una festa in vita mia, poco ma sicuro! » borbottò il riccio, buttandosi a peso morto sul divano. Le orecchie da gatto tra i suoi capelli erano un po’ più basse rispetto al normale, per testimoniare il suo dispiacere._

_« Non è colpa tua, Haz » disse Louis per rassicurarlo, mentre si avvicinava al divano e si sedeva sul bracciolo._

_Liam li guardò con la coda dell’occhio, un po’ in imbarazzo, mentre i due ragazzi – ibrido di gatto l’uno e ibrido di cane l’altro – , si scambiavano carinerie e gesti affettuosi. Li conosceva da una vita, ma ancora non aveva imparato a capacitarsi del fatto che, pur essendo così diversi tra loro, fossero innamorati l’uno dell’altro. Insomma, stando a quello che avevano raccontato fin fa quando era piccolo, era strano che un ibrido di cane perdesse la testa per un ibrido di gatto e viceversa._

_Si ridestò quando Niall – l’unico completamente umano tra loro quattro – entrò nella stanza, seguito da una figura un po’ più magra e gracilina. Questa figura non era altro che un ragazzo dalla pelle ambrata ed i capelli corvini, tra i quali svettavano, in netto contrasto con il colore della chioma, un paio di orecchie bianche da gatto. Il castano storse il naso contrariato, notando quel particolare, visto che, nel complesso, il ragazzo non era niente male. Fatta eccezione per quelle orecchie da gatto, chiaro._

_« Zayn, ho bisogno di una mano » fece il biondo, « Aiutami a spostare tutta questa roba – ed indicò un mucchio di cianfrusaglie accatastate su di un tavolo poco distante – da qui a là ». L’altro annuì velocemente, poi lo aiutò._

_Liam seguì tutti i suoi spostamenti per il salone, dal primo all’ultimo, ovvero quello durante il quale, tutto quello che l’ibrido di gatto aveva tra le braccia, cadde rovinosamente a terra e si sparpagliò per il pavimento. Mosso da chissà quale strana forza, si alzò e corse ad aiutarlo._

_« Aspetta, ti do una mano » gli disse, raccogliendo le prime cose che gli capitavano sotto mano ed ammucchiandosele tra le braccia._

_« No-non ce n’è alcun bi-bisogno, grazie » rispose Zayn, gli occhi bassi sulla strana trama del marmo del pavimento e le orecchie bianche completamente appiattite sulla testa._

_« Lascia che ti aiuti, in due facciamo sicuramente prima! »_

_Alla fine, il moretto si lasciò aiutare. Avevano circa metà delle cianfrusaglie a testa tra le braccia e il castano stava per chiedergli dove dovevano portarle, quando Niall, di ritorno da chissà dove, lo colpì e lo spinse accidentalmente contro Zayn. Nessuno dei presenti in salotto comprese come avvenne il tutto ma videro bene il modo in cui le labbra di uno caddero su quelle dell’altro, combaciando perfettamente per una frazione di secondo._

_« Era un bacio quello? » trillò Louis, sorpreso quanto gli altri da quella scena alquanto bizzarra._

_« Ed era sotto al vischio! » aggiunse Harry, completamente elettrizzato._

_Udendo la parola ‘vischio’, Liam alzò gli occhi verso l’alto e vide il piccolo rametto verde dalle bacche bianche appeso alla porta davanti alla quale si trovavano. Era stato sicuramente il riccio a mettercelo, visto la sua costante passione per i baci sotto al vischio durante il periodo natalizio. Riabbassò gli occhi, credendo di trovare Zayn dove l’aveva lasciato, ma quest’ultimo non c’era più e le cianfrusaglie che aveva tra le braccia erano di nuovo sparpagliate per terra – pensare che non le aveva nemmeno sentite cadere._

_« È scappato, con la faccia completamente in fiamme » lo informò Niall._

_Le orecchie da cane che Liam aveva tra i capelli castani, tremavano impercettibilmente, come sotto l’effetto di una strana fonte d’energia. Ed era convito che quella strana fonte d’energia, provenisse dalla casuale collisione delle sue labbra con quelle del moretto. Non era più sicuro che fosse poi così strano il fatto che un ibrido di cane potesse perdere la testa per un ibrido di gatto, come gli avevano raccontato fin da bambino, soprattutto non dopo che le sue orecchie stavano continuando a vibrargli in quella maniera piuttosto bizzarra. Poteva però sostenere anche il contrario?_

 

***

 

« Sei a casa, finalmente ».

La voce strascicata, ed ancora piena di sonno, di Zayn lo riportò alla realtà. Un attimo dopo, Liam si ritrovò a sorridere dolcemente, per via del proprietario della voce che si era alzato pigramente dalla sua posizione e si era portato su di lui, fino a nascondergli il viso nell’incavo del collo.

« Come tutte le sere, Zay » gli rispose, mentre gli accarezzava la schiena.

L’altro continuò a strisciare il naso contro la sua pelle. « Durante il giorno, però, mi manchi ».

Il castano sospirò, afflitto. Anche lui, durante il giorno, sentiva la mancanza del moro. La percepiva la mattina, quando si alzava dal letto e si trascinava, pigro ed ancora assonnato, verso il bagno, quando faceva colazione in cucina, in completa solitudine, quando accendeva l’autoradio e partiva la riproduzione del CD preferito di Zayn – lì dentro da chissà quanto tempo – , quando pranzava con uno schifosissimo panino, buono solo da tirare contro il muro, in appena mezz’ora visto che era sempre pieno di lavoro fino al collo.

« Micio – e micio, Zayn, lo era davvero, anche se non del tutto – come mai ci sono gli scatoloni con gli addobbi di Natale sparsi per tutta la stanza? » chiese, in modo da dirottare il discorso su qualche argomento più leggero rispetto a quello a cui si erano affacciati.

« Ormai manca poco a Natale e mi sono accorto che non avevamo ancora fatto l’albero, quest’anno. Così sono andato a cercare le decorazioni… Ma poi avevo sonno ed ho preferito dormire un po’ ».

Liam si prese un breve attimo per pensare, poi chiese: « Quanto manca a Natale? »

« Beh, diciamo che manca poco ».

« _‘Poco’_ quanto? Che giorno è oggi, Zayn? »

« È il ventitré».

L’ibrido di cane sobbalzò, come punto da qualcosa, a quella risposta. Non poteva essere davvero il ventitré dicembre, l’altro lo stava prendendo sicuramente in giro. Non poteva essersi perso tutti quei giorni.

« Non stai scherzando, vero? » domandò.

Il moretto gli indicò l’orologio accanto alla televisione, il quale segnava anche la data oltre che l’orario.

Deglutì, constatando che gli aveva detto la verità e che lui, volente o nolente, si era perso tutto il mese di dicembre, perché troppo preso dal lavoro. Si stava odiando per quello, soprattutto perché il Natale portava con sé tanti ricordi legati alla loro storia, oltre che un po’ di sano riposo.

« Domani devo assolutamente andare a cercare il tuo regalo » disse più a se stesso che a Zayn, « Te lo meriti – come tutti gli anni – e poi tu sicuramente ne hai fatto uno a me ed io non posso fare la figura dell’idiota solo perché non sono nemmeno più in grado di tenere il conto dei giorni ».

« Sì, ti ho fatto un regalo ma… »

« E, probabilmente, impazzirò, visto che domani è il ventiquattro e ovunque sarà pieno di poveri cretini che, come me, si riducono all’ultimo a fare i regali alle persone care. E poi, come se non bastasse… » ma si fermò, quando l’altro si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui e gli prese la testa tra le mani perennemente fredde in qualunque periodo dell’anno.

« Non importa » lo rassicurò.

« Ma come _‘non importa’_?! Tra due giorni è Natale, non può non importarti! »

« Liam, ascoltami. Ti prego. Quest’anno – rafforzò la presa sul suo viso, in modo da essere sicuro di avere tutta la sua attenzione – del tuo regalo non mi importa perché, ultimamente, sei così assente che mi basta la tua presenza. Potrebbe suonare stupido ma, quest’anno, _tutto quello che voglio per Natale sei tu_. Tu e nient’altro ».

Il cuore del castano, a quelle parole, si alleggerì immensamente ma, allo stesso tempo, si appesantì in maniera atroce, dato che realizzò sul serio quanto l’altro avesse sofferto per la sua continua assenza durante l’ultimo periodo.

« D’accordo… Io e nient’altro. Promesso ».

« Sarebbe il miglior regalo di sempre questo, almeno per quest’anno. Poi, dal prossimo, puoi tornare a riempirmi di regali, come hai sempre fatto a partire da quel bacio alquanto strano sotto il vischio, durante la festa – virgolettò con le dita lunghe e affusolate la parola _‘festa’_ – a casa di Harry e Louis ».

Liam rise di cuore, di fronte a quell’ultima frase. Solo Zayn, l’ibrido di gatto del quale era innamorato, poteva trasformare un momento romantico in qualcosa di quasi comico, con tanto di promemoria su quanto gli piacesse ricevere dei regali di Natale – come se fosse una cosa facile da dimenticare, poi.

**Author's Note:**

> Beh… Eccomi qua, alla fine dell’OS, come vi avevo promesso. È un’OS a tema natalizio (anche se vi è giusto l’accenno temporale e nulla di più) ed è una Ziam con side pairing Larry e Niall, in veste di Cupido (se così posso definirlo) per i nostri Ziam.  
> Ma ditemi un po’… Non sono teneri in versione kitten!Zayn e puppy!Liam? :3 Io, vi giuro, li adoro *______* Ispirano una tenerezza fuori dal comune, sul serio! (Tralasciamo il fatto che, da quando ho avuto l’idea per questa OS, ogni volta che vedo qualche immagine di cagnolini e gattini, penso a loro due e a questa OS.) E niente, visto che ho usato un AU un po’ particolare, mi sono presa qualche licenza letteraria (se così si può chiamare) come, ad esempio, la storia che è complicato che un ibrido di cane possa innamorarsi di un ibrido di gatto e viceversa. Tra l’altro, questa è la prima volta che ho lavorato su un AU di questo genere e, chi lo sa, magari potrei ritirarlo fuori in futuro per altre storie, perché è un’idea che trovo proprio bella.  
> Spero piaccia, perché a me piace molto. Che altro dire se non grazie a tutti quanti?  
> Vi voglio bene, gente. <3


End file.
